The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade which includes a frame with connection members connected to an inner periphery thereof and a blade body is connected to the connection members.
A conventional ceiling fan generally includes a motor and a plurality of blade brackets are connected to an output shaft of the motor. Each blade bracket is connected with a blade. The blades are made of hard material such as wood or metal so that they are heavy and not easily to put decoration or patterns thereon. Because of the heavy weight of the blades, the momentum is large so that the connection between the blade frame and the blade is required to be strong enough to overcome the eccentric force applied to the connection portions. The motor also has to be powerful to rotate the fan blades at different speed. The limitations make the manufacturers give up the use of light material such as fabric.
The present invention intends to provide a ceiling fan blade structure that includes an elongate frame and a blade body which is connected to an inner periphery of the frame by connection members.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan blade assembly and comprising a U-shaped frame having a groove defined in an inner periphery of the frame. A plurality of connection members each comprise an engaging portion and an insertion which is connected to the engaging portion and received in the groove. A first secure member is connected to the engaging portion. A blade body has a plurality of second secure members which are securely connected to the first secure members.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade assembly that has a frame and a blade body made of soft material is connected to an inner periphery of the frame by connection members connected between the frame and the blade body. The blade body is easily connect to and disconnected from the frame.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.